


Where Destiny Takes Us

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: The first time Shouyou takes notice of the string wrapped around his finger, is the first time he encounters volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	Where Destiny Takes Us

For the first time in his young life, Shouyou paid attention to the string looped around his finger. 

For the first time, the string changed color to a faded pink as he sat on the worn leather seat of his bike, eyes previously transfixed on the screen as he watched “The Little Giant” fly across the screen. 

_ ‘Soulmate’  _ echoed in his mind.

Everyone is born with a string around their finger, entwining them to the person they’re meant to be with. Your string’s colors fade and bloom as time passes until it turns brilliant red the moment the universe has deemed you ready to meet your other half. This is the red string of fate. 

Shouyou biked home, curious about the meaning of what he saw. Was the little giant his soulmate?

“Mom, I wanna play volleyball,” he announced as soon as he entered his home.

“Oh? What brought this on?” 

“I was biking through town and stopped to watch a volleyball game! He was short like me! That means I can play too!” 

His mom was supportive of his decision but said, “Well, you’re athletic as it is, I’m not surprised. But, volleyball?” 

Shouyou insisted that was the sport for him, his mother cast a worried glance but ultimately decided to support him, “Whatever makes you happy Shouyou.” 

From then on he trained, despite not having a volleyball team at school, despite not having many friends that were willing to help, just the girl’s team that let him in on games sometimes. He also studied hard, he had to get to Karasuno, granted, The little giant would be gone already, he couldn’t miss the off chance he could run into him as an alumnus. 

His first official and only defeat in middle school came at the hands of a hot-headed tyrannical king by the name of Tobio Kageyama. Despite the loss, he moved forward, and was accepted at Karasuno. Excited to join a real volleyball team, he was even more surprised to find Tobio as a teammate. 

He noticed his string grew brighter the moment he and Tobio trusted each other and initiated their first freak quick attack. It only confused him further, was Tobio his soulmate? But the color was still a shade of pink, and Tobio paid him zero attention. No, there was no way. 

Their first practice match against Seijoh, the color had deepened, and still Shouyou couldn’t be sure. His color fluctuated throughout interhigh, inching closer and closer to the brilliant shade of red that meant you were about to meet them. Shouyou briefly wondered if he was going to see the Little Giant at a match. 

Their loss to Seijoh at the interhigh, had left his color a steady color, the shades shifting more and more till the Spring Tournament. Shouyou was vibrating with excitement, his soulmate was bound to make an appearance soon, but yet, the color faded back to a dull shade of pink, similar to when the color first appeared, as they won against Seijoh at the Semi-Finals. 

Disappointed, he decided to ignore the string tied to his finger. Solely focusing on getting better at volleyball, something he’d grown to love. 

Nationals hadn’t been easy, their opponents stronger. Shouyou was excited, especially when he saw Kourai Hoshiumi, another short statured person that really could fly. He was a great all arounder, Shouyou was floored when he saw him. He was even more inspired.

And in all his excitement, he didn’t realize the person that had brought him into the world of volleyball, someone he believed was his soulmate, “The Little Giant”, Tenma Udai had shown up. He glanced at his string and yet there was no change. 

Shouyou bounded over to him excited to finally meet him, wanting to know where he was playing these days. The older boy rubbed the back of his head, saying, “I don’t play anymore, actually.” 

Stunned at the revelation, and consumed by the excitement of the game, he hadn’t realized just how run down he really was. Leaving the game because of a fever, Karasuno’s loss, he was even more determined to become better, faster, stronger. 

But, still, at the back of his mind he couldn’t understand, he was even more confused as to what triggered the color of his string to change. 

“Maybe it was volleyball, and not The Little Giant,” Tobio said flippantly as he practiced setting the ball in his place.

“What?” 

“Maybe volleyball was your catalyst,” Tobio caught the ball and looked at Shouyou, “we aren’t supposed to meet our soulmates till the right time. Volleyball is the start, but it wasn’t the right time. You’ll meet them sooner or later.” 

“Wow, Kageyama. Sometimes you can say smart things!”

“Oi!” Shouyou caught the ball that was thrown at his head with a laugh.

“Thanks, Kageyama. That makes me feel better.” The tension in his shoulders lessened. That’s right, you only meet your soulmate when you’re supposed to.

Volleyball was what was tying them together; with that in mind, he started to use that as his motivation and started planning for the future. If he became a better player, would he be worthy to stand with his soulmate on the court? 

He got into contact with Washijo-sensei, helping him secure a path to beach volleyball via an alumni of Shiratorizawa. He spent the rest of his time in Japan training, prepping for Rio.

Then it happened. 

The string around his finger tightened, causing him to look at it, eyes widening as he saw the color starting to deepen. 

Excitement coursed through his body, pushing him to train harder. But a new sense of dread flows through him at the thought of his soulmate appearing  _ right _ before he leaves for Brazil for two years. 

But the other shoe never dropped. 

Shouyou boarded the plane with a sigh of relief, staring at the string wrapped around his finger and watching the color turn brighter. Maybe his soulmate was somewhere in Brazil; only time would tell. 

Six months in and Shouyou was still struggling to adjust to his new life. The language barrier was his biggest hurdle, unable to really connect with his roommate, struggling with his job and with coaching and training being brutal on his schedule was tiresome. 

But, this is what he wanted, what he signed up for. All for the goal of learning as much volleyball as he could. Right?

Some days when he was feeling low, he would briefly look at his red-string. The color deepened with each day. The string was getting closer and closer to that crimson red, the brightest it should be when you meet your soulmate. 

Shouyou came home, feeling the lowest he’d ever felt in a long time. Still unable to really befriend his roommate, having gotten a flat tire while working, realizing he lost his wallet. He just wanted to sit in a corner and cry. 

The first trickle of doubt entered his brain. Was this the right path? Was this really what he was meant to do? Is he going to get any better? 

“No!” he shouted at himself, “I wanted this!”

Trying to shake off his depression he took off for the beach, hopefully it would make him feel better. Finding an older pair of men he joined in; feeling more like himself as he played volleyball, the smile returning to his face as he shouted, “Don’t mind!” 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Shouyou felt his string of fate tug in the direction of the person speaking Japanese. He glanced at the string as it turned a brilliant shade of crimson.  _ My soulmate _ . 

“The Grand King! It’s you!?!” 

A smug smile crossed Tooru’s face, “Hehh, that kinda makes sense now.” 

Shouyou ran off court to talk to Tooru, with Tooru saying he was going to get dinner.

While they caught up over dinner, Shouyou brought up the elephant in the room. 

“Oikawa-san, did you know?” 

“That we were soulmates? No,” he shook his head, “I didn’t have a clue.” 

“I always thought it was ‘The Little Giant’ but I met him and realized he wasn’t. Kageyama was the one that told me it was volleyball that triggered my string to change color. When did yours change color?” 

“In middle school, when I was feeling my lowest.”

“Did that have something to do with Kageyama?” 

“Hah! As if Chibi-chan!” 

Shouyou was quiet after that, unsure how to carry the rest of the conversation. They were here in Rio, both pursuing volleyball, outside of their comfort zones. They sat eating for a bit longer, when Shouyou decided he couldn’t waste a minute longer, not when his soulmate was right in front of him. 

“Ne, Oikawa-san,” Shouyou said looking up from the table, “Wanna play beach volleyball?” 

Tooru’s signature smirk flashed across his face, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Shouyou couldn’t help but laugh when Tooru face planted into the sand trying to receive the ball. 

“This is NOT what I thought it was!” 

“You can do it Oikawa-san!” 

There was a bubbling excitement that Shouyou felt surging through him. He walked over to the edge of the beach court and picked up the ball.

“Yenno,” Shouyou started, “For one second, just one second, I was really depressed...but after seeing you again I’m feeling way, way better!” 

Tooru tilted his head for a second before smiling and said, “Oh yeah? Then treat me to dinner next time.” 

Just as Shouyou got back up their attention was called. 

“Hey, Jackie Chan!” 

Tooru stared at them, “Did he say Jackie Chan? Does he think I’m Chinese?” 

The locals challenged them to a match with Tooru saying, “Not Jackie Chan! Ken Watanabe!” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes but excitedly shouted, “Challenge Accepted!”

They lost their match spectacularly, having to buy a round of drinks for their challengers. 

As they said good night, Shouyou started to chatter at Tooru, “Oikawa-san! Where are you staying? How long are you here for? Let’s trade numbers! Let’s play more volleyball! I want to hit more of your awesome tosses!” 

Tooru clenched at his shirt, seemingly swayed by the praise, “I’m here for the week! And, if I feel like it, I’ll join you.” 

As they walked off the beach Tooru expressed concern for Shouyou’s choice of doing beach volleyball, stating that he understood how he’s trying to level up, but that he was starting from zero once more. To which Shouyou replied, “Yeah...but, you know. I like leveling up. That feeling of growth, of becoming able to do something. It’s fun, no matter how many times or many ways you do something new. It’s fun!” 

The next few days were a blur. His part-time job, working at the indoor gym, playing as much as he could on the beach, and to his surprise, Tooru became a nightly appearance. It was a nice addition to his newfound routine. It felt like there had been something missing his whole life until now. Spending time with Tooru, getting to know him. It made Shouyou happy to befriend the person that was meant for him. 

Once more Shouyou found himself standing on the court with Tooru against the same pair they lost against. He watched Tooru carefully, taking note of his style of play. It was impressive to see it up close, especially when Tooru was always one step ahead. 

In the time that they’d spent together, Shouyou had noticed that Tooru’s prickly, sassy personality was starting to soften. He smiled, more, laughed more, especially during their scrimmages on the beach.

“This is fun!” Tooru had shouted as he dove into the sand, just missing the receive. He jumped back up throwing the ball over and getting ready into position. He threw Shouyou a knowing look. 

“Connect,” Shouyou had heard Tooru say under his breath.

Shouyou smiled at that, adjusting his position as he knew what Tooru meant; even if it means starting over, there’s only one thing to do on that court: connect. 

Their casual match was an intense battle, Tooru and Shouyou pulling off crazy stunts that actually landed them points. 

Both of them were wearing shock on their faces when Shouyou set the ball to Tooru who had zipped across the sand to the other side of the court. 

“Don’t scare me like that Oikawa-san!” 

Tooru laughed, “Since there’s only two of us playing, it’d be a waste not to try out all kinds of things!” 

After winning their match, their challengers offered to buy beer, to which Tooru declined, but Shouyou offered an alternative idea, “Dinner then!” 

The four went to dinner, exchanged stories, and then they split off. It was bittersweet watching their rivals of the night leave, because it meant that Shouyou’s time with Tooru was also coming to an end. 

They hadn’t discussed much of their newly found status. Instead, enjoying what little time they had together. 

“You nearby?” Tooru asked. 

“Yeah! Actually, I’m not too far from here! Wanna come over?” 

“Sure, let’s grab my stuff. I think it’d be nice to spend my last night hanging out with you.” 

Collecting his luggage from his hotel, they hurried back to Shouyou’s small place; with him awkwardly introducing him to his roommate Pedro. Leaving the bulk of his luggage at the entrance of the hallway the two made themselves comfortable in Shouyou’s living room, with Shouyou brewing tea for them to share 

They shared idle conversations, talked about beach volleyball, their plans for the future, their aspirations. Shouyou sat there in awe, he always thought Tooru was really cool, but hearing him talk so self-assuredly; it was a fact. Tooru Oikawa was undeniably the epitome of cool. 

“Shouyou,” Tooru said, breaking their comfortable silence. 

He tilted his head, as realization sank in, Tooru called him by his given name. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Tooru; he was being acknowledged. 

“If I’m going to be honest; I never really thought much about my soulmate. Red string of fate? Destiny? Isn’t that the same as being born with natural talent? A genius? A pure and simple strength you can believe in?” 

Shouyou understood what Tooru was hinting at with the subtle hints of people he was referring to.

“Some people are,  _ unfortunately _ , born with innate talent. I was not one of those. I  _ made _ my talent bloom. Destiny may have not given me the tools I needed to be great, but I didn’t let it define me. Instead, I reached out and grabbed it for myself, and I found it here in Argentina.” 

Shouyou nodded as he listened to Tooru open up. 

“I didn’t want destiny to tell me who I ended up with. I would be the one to choose who I end up with, who I like, who I’d end up loving. Who would be my other half.”

Hearing this, suddenly made Shouyou nervous. Was this Tooru’s way of telling Shouyou that, even though they were soulmates, it didn’t mean anything. It’s true that Tooru had fought tooth and nail for everything he currently had. Why would his values suddenly take a backseat just because the string around his finger told him so? 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Tooru, who had been sipping on his tea in contemplation before turning back to Shouyou. 

“Honestly, At a time I wasn’t sure I was doing the right thing, at a time I was questioning myself, my life, my goals. You show up on a beach in Rio. They say there’s a time and a place for everything to fall together. As soon as I felt the string on my finger tug, as soon as our eyes met across the sand, suddenly everything clicked.

Destiny led me to you, to meet exactly in this moment. To give me the reaffirmation that this is the path I’m meant to follow. And seeing you here, in Rio. I’ve never been more sure of my decisions, my choices, because they have brought me to you.” 

“Wha—”

Tooru scooted closer to Shouyou, who sat there dumbfounded. 

“I know I said that I wouldn’t let  _ this _ ,” as he gestured to the red string that tied them together, “dictate who I wanted to be with, who I wanted to end up with.” 

Shouyou gulped, “But...?” 

“But I never said I’d fight it, if it felt  _ right _ .” 

Shouyou’s mouth ran dry, rendered speechless as Tooru continued on.

“Chibi-chan, I was skeptical at first. But like I said the first night we saw each other ‘It makes sense.’ Clearly, we’re both crazy enough to go to South America on a whim; clearly, you and I are both greedy when it comes to volleyball. My need to crush and beat everyone at home, and you. You came here wanting to be better, to re-learn volleyball in every way possible. 

If this week has taught me anything, it’s that we’ve given one another something that we were missing. I’d forgotten that sometimes, just sometimes, volleyball is really fun. And you? You learned what it takes to think ahead, to anticipate. You’re welcome by the way.

What you’ve given, is irreplaceable, and I’d be dumb to not acknowledge that. This week with you, has never felt more right, more perfect. Getting to know you and spending time with you; I’ve actually liked it.  _ It feels right _ . 

And if this is what destiny feels like; I don’t want to let go.

So what do you say Shouyou? Want to see where Destiny takes us?” 

Shouyou sat in stunned silence. Not only had Tooru acknowledged him, but he’d actually acknowledged him as his  _ soulmate. _ This was more than he was expecting on their last night together. And now, it was his turn to think. 

“Take your time Shouyou, I’m not going anywhere just yet. If you need time to think, we can just put a movie on and you can zone out and weigh your options.”

“Ye-yeah, I need a moment. That just went  _ woosh _ over my head! It was a good speech Oikawa-san! I didn’t think you were thinking much about me, and what being my soulmate meant.”

Tooru reached over and ruffled his hair, “You gotta think more highly of yourself Shouyou. Now, what movie should we watch?” 

“Uh, my roommate has a ton of anime stuff. So, My Hero Academia?”

“Dunno what that is, but okay, put it on!” 

Shouyou turned on the TV and started to play one of many tapes that Pedro had accumulated to help him speak Japanese. While Tooru got comfortable, Shouyou could barely concentrate once the opening credits had started. 

_ If this is what destiny feels like; I don’t want to let go.  _

Tooru’s speech struck Shouyou deeply. There was something profound, almost poetic, and most certainly romantic. Aside from having gone through his life wanting to know who was at the other end of the string, he hadn’t thought about what would happen  _ after _ . 

How did he feel about Tooru? Aside from him being ‘The Grand King’, he had grown to see the other side of Tooru. The carefree one, that was willing to try new things. All he had known before was that everyone looked up to Tooru, they acknowledged his hard work and skill, despite his lack of natural talent.

But who cares about natural talent, when Tooru was so well-respected by everyone at home. Yes, he made his talent bloom.

_ Oh _ , he thought,  _ we’re the same.  _

His one-track mind about Tooru started to open up. Yes, Tooru made his talent bloom, and did it overseas. Shouyou was doing the  _ exact _ same thing. He had his natural athletic ability, but he was not gifted with a talent for this sport; it was something built on experience and now he was reaching out and grabbing what he wanted; he was going to make his talent bloom. Here, in Rio. 

_ Getting to know you and spending time with you; I’ve actually liked it. _

**_It feels right_ ** **.**

It did feel right. If there was only one way to describe this past week of nightly adventures with Tooru, sitting next to him on this couch watching TV and drinking tea together. It felt  _ right. _

It felt like this is exactly where he was meant to be.

Spending time with Tooru made him realize that he had  _ never _ really opened like that to anyone. Expressing how sad he had felt, sharing his vision of what it meant to be an all-arounder and leveling up. Granted he could talk to Kenma about that kind of stuff, but that was because Kenma was his sponsor; Kenma was helping him reach a goal. 

But Tooru, those felt like heart-to-heart conversations. Tooru felt like he was someone he could tell his deepest darkest secrets to without judgment. That he could share his dreams with him and he’d support it because, well, he understood what Shouyou wanted, the way that Shouyou was starting to realize what Tooru wanted. 

The bittersweet feeling of Tooru leaving in the morning floats to the forefront of his mind. He  _ would _ be sad when Tooru leaves, like that piece of him that he  _ just _ found was going to be missing again. 

_ Want to see where Destiny takes us?  _

It echoes over and over in his head, Tooru’s earnest face, the small smile that Shouyou was starting to get accustomed to seeing, a private smile for when it was just the two of them. 

It reverberates in his head. A choice, Tooru was giving him a choice, as if Shouyou was the one that possibly didn’t care much for this connection that was just starting to grow. 

_ Yes _ . His mind supplies as he continues to think more about the week spent with Tooru; the man had been his sunlight on a dark day, and still continued to provide him a warmth he never knew he really needed. 

He looks at the string tied around his finger. A small smile of his own also grows. 

“Oiksaw-san,” he begins. 

“Oh? Already? I thought you’d need more time.” 

“No, I’m okay. It shouldn’t be a question really,” Shouyou reaches for the control and pauses the show. 

The two readjust their positions on the couch turning to face one another. 

“This past week for me, has been nothing short of a dream. I had always thought you were cool, really really cool. It never crossed my mind before that you could ever be my soulmate. You were just so far out of reach. And maybe, maybe that’s why we didn’t connect in high school.” 

Tooru nods along as he listens, “I did acknowledge you though.” 

“You did? When?” 

“Everyone knows your athletic ability, and the fact you had Tobio wrapped around your little finger. Ah, that brought me so much joy. He actually came to me for advice about you.”

“Did he really? When?” 

“It was sometime after your loss to us; Tobio came looking to me for advice about a new toss. I told him he was being a tyrant king again, making you bend to his will with your freak quick. You knew it wasn’t enough, and he was too blind to see it. I respected your ambition, you were being held back. You always had potential to fly, you just needed the time and experience.”

“See! And that’s another thing! This,” he points between them, “this kind of conversation! It feels  _ right _ talking to you about these things, to be fearlessly open with you. It feels good to be able to talk to someone and have them understand me.

Maybe we’re both a little crazy, but that’s what makes this so interesting! And as much as I don’t want you to go right now, even if there’s a little distance between us, even if we have to work hard to make this work. Just like everything we’ve done up till now, we’ve taken it and made it our own. 

So, Oika—no, Tooru. I won’t lie, I’m worried about the future, where I’ll end up, where you’ll end up, but...at the end of the day, if there was someone I could share this with. I’m glad it’s you. This is all I need, you and me. This is right where we belong.” 

Tooru smiles, scooting closer till their knees are touching and places the hand that has his red string atop of Shouyou’s, “Looking forward to it Sho-chan. The future looks bright with you by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hiii! I hope you enjoyed my take on 'The Red String of Fate'. 
> 
> I also took a different approach to this soulmate AU. In most of my AU's, the moment one person has met their soulmate it has almost been a love at first sight situation. With this one, it was not an instant attraction since they'd known about one another. I wanted the ending to be more realistic than cram romance down your throat. It was learning about one another and coming to an understanding as to why they fit perfectly together, and looking forward to learning more about one another mentally, emotionally and then physically. 
> 
> Anyways, I am having a blast participating in OiHina week!
> 
> You can find me and more of my fic updates on twitter: [ @ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)
> 
> Also please consider retweeting this fic's tweet![ Where Destiny Takes Us](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki/status/1327528593337901056?s=20)


End file.
